


Caerse por las escaleras puede ser algo bueno

by shingeki_no_dead_otp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sugamama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingeki_no_dead_otp/pseuds/shingeki_no_dead_otp
Summary: Hinata se ha caído por las escaleras, algo que no es una novedad. En la enfermería. Estando Hinata inconsciente Kageyama decide pasar a la acción.





	

— ¡Hinata! —exclamó Daichi enfadado y preocupado a la vez.

El chico estaba tirado en el suelo, en una posición no muy cómoda. Le dolía la cabeza y notaba que le brotaba sangre en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

— ¡Hinata boke! —gritaba Kageyama mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa.

Daichi y Kageyama ayudaron a Hinata a sentarse para ver donde se había hecho daño y si era grave.

— ¡Hinata! —gritó Sugawara preocupado mientras corría a toda prisa con un botiquín en las manos— ¡Me he enterado de que te has caído por las escaleras, otra vez! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¡¡Te está saliendo sangre!!

Eso fue lo último que pudo escuchar Hinata pues se desmayó después de oír la exclamación de Suga.

* * *

 

Kageyama se encontraba sentado en una silla, junto a una cama donde yacía el cuerpo de Hinata (obviamente con vida).

— Hinata boke, ¿por qué siempre te caes por las escaleras cuando estás conmigo? —decía Kageyama que ya había empezado a hablarle a la nada— ¿No ves que me preocupo por ti cuando te haces daño?

Kageyama se sentía avergonzado por decir ese tipo de cosas en voz alta pero a la vez se sentía aliviado al admitir sus sentimientos. Aun así no podía dejar que el pelirrojo se enterara de las cosas que estaba diciendo. Por ahora, se conformaba con ver esos preciosos remates que realizaba; ver el brillo de sus ojos cuando se emocionaba jugando al voleibol; oír sus chillidos pidiendo rematar (Kageyama, toss to me!!); incluso le gustaba la cara que ponía cuando le insultaba (Bakeyama).

O simplemente verlo. Verlo como ahora. Estaban tan cerca y solos. Podría cogerle la mano y Hinata no se daría cuenta… Podría incluso besarle.

«No pasaría nada», pensó Kageyama, «está desmayado, no se enterará, solo es un beso».

La decisión fue hecha. Kageyama se levantó dispuesto a hacer realidad sus deseos más profundos. Con leve sonrojo acercó su cara a la del chico desmayado.

«Solo un poco más cerca», pensó Kageyama cerrando los ojos.

Sus labios se rozaron y Kageyama presionó los suyos contra los del otro, pues en realidad nunca había besado a nadie. Sin embargo sabía que cuando dos personas se besan deben mover los labios para que se sienta realmente bien. Lo sabía porque sin querer había visto a Oikawa besar apasionadamente a Iwaizumi… Y parecía que ambos lo disfrutaban así que… Empezó a mover los labios jugando con los del pelirrojo, intentando imitar a Oikawa pero no con tanta ferocidad, sino suavemente.

En ese momento Kageyama sintió como si su cuerpo le pidiera más, quería sentir las manos del pequeño y sus labios moverse con lo suyos. El setter estaba tan inmerso en esos pensamientos que sin querer le mordió el labio a Hinata.

— Ouch —exclamó el pequeño.

Kageyama se separó inmediatamente con los ojos bien abiertos rezando mentalmente para que Hinata no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Hinata, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, se quedó mirando a Kageyama.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —dijo finalmente.

— En la enfermería, te has caído por las escaleras, ¡Hinata boke! —respondió por una parte aliviado y por otra parte desanimado.

— Ah, sí, es verdad —dijo Hinata recordando qué había pasado. Había silencio otra vez, los dos se miraban sin saber qué decir. — Así que… —empezó diciendo— te preocupas por mí cuando me hago daño, ¿eh?

— ¿Qué? —dijo Kageyama.

¿Acaso había escuchado lo que había dicho? ¿Había estado despierto todo este tiempo? ¿¡Incluso durante el beso!?

— Esto…—dijo Hinata avergonzado— Me pongo algo nervioso cuando hablamos y creo que es por eso que pierdo el equilibrio, jeje. ¡Así que es tu culpa, Bakeyama!

El sonrojo no parecía querer desaparecer de la cara de ambos, esto era algo nuevo para los dos

— ¡¡Hinata boke!! —gritó Kageyama antes de ser callado por los labios del pelirrojo.

* * *

— ¿Cómo has sabido que Hinata se había caído? No he ido a avisarte. —preguntó Daichi a Sugawara.

Mi sexto sentido me lo ha dicho. —respondió Sugawara seriamente


End file.
